fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
William Afton
William Afton (also known as Purple Guy, and Dave Miller in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes) was the co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment and a serial killer, responsible for The Missing Children incident mentioned in the original games. He is the creator of the Sister Location animatronics and is the owner/technician of Afton Robotics Inc. and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Appearance William Afton is only ever seen in various minigames throughout the FNAF series. He is represented as a purple-colored guy with bright white eyes and a large grin, sometimes wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 he is given a moving sprite animation and facial expressions. He also seems to be holding a crank wrench in the FNaF 2 minigames. In the four Secret Custom Night minigames, he actually appearance show for the first time, but after Ennard kill him, he is wear a light purple shirt with blue pants and brown shoes, but after each minigames William's Body started to decay more and more until his body turns purple and the end of the last minigame , Ennard leaves his body and goes into a s and started saying You won't die over and over until William's Body rise from the ground with white glowing eyes Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to discover lots of hidden information about William. William Afton is the murderer of the many children that sparked the downfall of both Fredbear Entertainment and Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads the players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William Afton is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. In Sister Location, William is shown to love his daughter enough to go into his own factory and work five nights there and go against his killer animatronics creation. After the True/Bad Ending, William and her daughter was reunited in death. Role in Sister Location In the opening scene of Sister Location an interviewer is heard asking him questions about the new animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering the specific features they refer to. He is also the creator of the animatronics and the owner/technician of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. Mr. Afton seems to have a British accent, similar to the little girl between each nights and the BidyBabs. Death In the "True Ending", after being tricked by Ennard (using Circus Baby's voice) to go into the Scooper Room, before his death, Ennard tells him that needs his body to complete his transformation and escape from the facility. Ennard then activates the Scooper, killing William instantly. A cut-scene will play, revealing a silhouette of William in a mirror, before opening his eyes to reveal Ennard's reddish-purple eyes. Alternative Ending There is also a secret ending where William must fend off Ennard (a hybrid of all of the other animatronics's endoskeletons) until 6am, using door mechanics, similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. In this ending, Ennard tries to get inside the office where William is located. It will try to reach the office by three different entrances: The left door, the right door and the front vent. Ennard will starts using the voice of his Daughter from the cutscenes. If beaten, Ennard will reveal itself to be his daughter and will follow him home and slowly drag herself in front of the television, reunited at last. Role in The Silver Eyes See here. William Afton is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. ''. He was described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him. It also mentioned he was once fat, but later lost weights as the years passed. He have scars on his both side of the neck and on his back. Unknown how he got these scars. Epilogue Rarely after your shift is complete(Custom Night), You will get a minigame depicting what happened to the Player after the Real Ending. The First One The Player casually Walking along while a crowd of people wave to you. The Second One Has the Player looking sick and the eye color changed to black with a few people looking specious of it, though the majority is waving. The Third One Shows the Player's skin looking really brown and one faint yellow pupil in the right eye showing, also the player is no longing walking joyfully, with more people suspicious about you and with people missing with also no one waving. The Fourth One Shows the Player's skin looking purple, with two white pupils and missing teeth, with a person hiding behind a house and two people left with them all suspicious and scared of whats wrong with you. The Fifth One Has the Player walking with his arms up like a zombie and with the player's head lowered at a 45 degrees angle and staring forward, and only two people left hiding behind buildings what happens when you reach near the end is the Player starts too throw up with his white pupils missing what happens next is you throw up 'Ennard''' into the sewers what happens next if the player lays on the ground for awhile and gets up and all of the eyes that are on Ennard show up in the Sewer. Gallery Ennard inside William's Body.jpeg|After the Bad Ending Ennard inside William's Body 2.jpeg|William's Body decaying AftonWalk1.gif|First Minigame. AftonWalk2.gif|Second Minigame. AftonWalk3.gif|Third Minigame. AftonWalk4.gif|Fourth Minigame. AftonWalk5.gif|Fifth Minigame. AftonWalk6.gif|Last Minigame. AftonPuke.gif|Throwing Up. AftonGlitch.gif|Weak. AftonReawake.gif|Re-awaking. Trivia * There is no telling if the little girl is actually his daughter, since it never mentions who's she talking to when asking permission from her father to see Circus Baby. ** That being said, it is very much hinted towards being Afton. ''(for example, they both have british accents.) '' *It is a possibility William Afton is the player from Sister Location, This further proves that Sister Location and the first 4 FNaF games are possibly on separate timelines, because in FNaF3 he dies by hiding in a wet springlock suit rather than getting scooped. **Although some theorize he survived the scooping. **Some people also theorize that William Afton survived the springlock failure because in the minigame it doesn't show him dead, but rather him sitting down bleeding and writhing in pain. **William in the Silver Eyes book is described to have survived the springlock accidents. *When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a minigame that shows Afton and his decaying body. * William Afton's true physical appearance has never been revealed until the Custom Night Minigames. Category:Sister Location Category:Male Category:Five Nights At Freddy's